


'Hopeless' Romantic

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Dirty Dancing References, F/M, First Dance, Reader-Insert, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	'Hopeless' Romantic

“Babygirl,” Morgan said as they walked down the hallway toward his desk. “Chill-” He was about to go off on a tangent about how Penelope needed to either ask Kevin out again and accept that he was going to move on when Spencer emerged from the elevator looking green. Spencer was about 10 minutes from hurling on the floor. “Wow, Pretty Boy…what’s wrong?” 

Spencer walked blankly to his desk with Morgan and Garcia following closely behind. “Did you and Y/N get into a fight or something?” They were supposed to be getting married in six months, so they sure as hell hoped not; Spencer had never been happier. Y/N was a light in his life.

“No, no,” Spencer replied. He shook his head out of the bad daydream he’d just been dwelling in. “Nothing like that.”

“What is it then?” Garcia asked, sitting at his side. “Come on, you know you can tell your friend Penelope anything.” With a smile, she pinched his cheeks and waited with bated breath for her friend to tell them what was troubling him. 

Spencer glanced between them over and over again. After a momentary bought on confusion, his eyes widened; something had dawned on him. “Y/N wants to dance a very particular dance at our wedding…I can’t dance. Choreography? I’m FUCKED!”

Morgan threw his head back and laughed at Spencer’s supposed misfortune. “Kid, that’s what you’re freaking out about?”

Spencer whispered loudly as he stood up at his desk. “Have you seen me run? Have you seen my chase down unsubs and fall? I have two left feet Morgan! She wants to do the ending dance from Dirty Dancing! I am a thousand percent screwed.” He sat back down, his arms folded on the desk as he repeatedly beat his head into his hands. “What am I supposed to do? Y/N has been thinking about our wedding non-stop for the past six months and I want everything to be perfect for her, but I can’t fucking dance!”

As Spencer continued to beat his head against the desk, Morgan and Garcia exchanged knowing glances. “Garcia and I can dance,” Morgan said, slapping his friend on the back in an attempt to comfort him.

“Thanks!” Spencer exclaimed, his muffled voice emerging from his hands. “Rub it in! That’s great! You two can dance, but I’m going to fall on my feet in the middle of my wedding reception.”

Garcia snorted and lifted his head up. “For a genius, you sure are slow. He means, we can teach you how to dance.”

“Really? Oh. Can you? I’m probably a hopeless case.”

Morgan slapped him on the shoulders again. “You love Y/N, right?”

“Of course I do! That’s why I’m panicking!”

“Then all you can do is try.”

—-

After one more minor (see: major) meltdown on Spencer’s part that he was going to have two left feet and fall all over his bride on their wedding day, he calmed down enough to focus on the instruction Morgan and Garcia were able to provide. 

Although they didn’t know the choreography either, they just needed to teach him the basics so that when he and Y/N went to a professional dancing instructor he didn’t make a fool of himself. Over and over again, they drilled bits and pieces of the dance that they could get a hold on themselves, and repeatedly, Spencer ended up stepping on his own feet or Garcia’s. “I suck at this!” Spencer screamed, clenching his fists in the air and gritting his teeth in anger. “She’s going to be gorgeous and floating across the dance floor and I am going to fall directly on my ass!” As if to prove his point, he fell backward onto the floor, exasperated.

“Kid,” Morgan laughed, extending his hand and pulling him up off the floors of his apartment. “You are putting way too much thought into this. Technically, you can do this. You have an IQ of 187 and an eidetic memory. If you watch the dance over and over again, you could probably nail it, the big part is confidence.”

“Exactly,” he replied. He threw his hands toward the ceiling. “I have none! Why do you think I got my ass kicked when I was a kid? Because I am wiry, and have no rhythm and all I have is my brain!”

“Hey!” Garcia yelled, slapping Spencer’s hand and pointing a disapproving finger in his face. “Don’t talk like that about yourself or I will smack you again! You have more than your brain. Sure, you’re a genius, but you are also kind, funny, and full of love, especially for Y/N. Do you love her?”

“Yes!”

“Are you or have you ever been uncomfortable in front of her?”

Spencer glared at her confused. “No, of course not.”

“Then stop focusing on how you are going to look in front of everyone else and focus on her when you dance. If you pretend she’s the only one that exists and then add that to your technical intelligence; you’ll be golden. Now, shut up and put your hands on my waist. Let’s go.”

—-

Four months before the wedding, Spencer and Y/N were supposed to start professional dance lessons, so Morgan and Garcia made it their mission in their free time to train Spencer enough that he wouldn’t make an ass out of himself in front of the professional dancer, as well as Y/N, who definitely had more natural rhythm than him. 

At least twice a week, the three got together at Morgan’s apartment (considering it was the biggest of the three of theirs) and attempted to perfect Spencer’s dancing skills. “Stand up straight!” Garcia exclaimed as she smacked Spencer’s shoulders.

“Hey! You’re a mean teacher,” Spencer laughed. “And surprisingly strong.”

“This dance is going to require you to spin your beloved a lot, so let’s start with that.”

For two months, they helped Spencer learn to hold his posture. He also learned how to dip his new bride, and twirl her to her heart’s content. The lift at the end of the dance was going to be the hardest. Opposite his childhood, he wasn’t weak by any means, but his balance…well, that could definitely use some work. “The professionals will teach you the rest, Reid,” she said happily. “You can do this. Just remember. Focus on her.”

—-

At the start of their professional classes, Y/N was taken aback by her finance’s sudden coordination. “Babe,” she exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear after the instructor had them run through the first couple beats of the song. “You have rhythm. What happened?”

Spencer blushed, making sure to keep his secret as such. He didn’t want to let her know just yet that he had been getting together with Morgan and Garcia for some desperately needed instruction. “I guess you inspire me,” he laughed. “But I’m still exceedingly nervous.”

“That’s okay,” she replied. “Just focus on me. We can do this. It’s going to be the best first dance ever.”

Over the next four months, Spencer perfected the dance save for the lift. That damn lift was going to kill him. “Oh my god, I can’t do this,” he muttered, knocking his head against her shoulder. “I don’t want to drop you.”

“You won’t,” she replied. “If we can’t get it exactly, then we’ll substitute it for a different type of lift.”

As they picked up again, drilling the dance until Spencer was pretty sure he wanted to throw up the Dirty Dancing song, he prayed to himself that they’d be able to do this. Y/N had been wanting to do this dance at her wedding since she was a little girl and disappointing her was at the forefront of his mind.

—-

Spencer couldn’t have been happier; Y/N was his wife. Her dress had been stunning, but her even more so, and now they were in the middle of their dance. Although he did as Penelope had instructed and focused solely on his new wife, he reveled in the gasps from his friends and others at the wedding who were surprised at his apparent skill on the dance floor. Just a week before the wedding, they had nailed the lift for the first time. Subsequently, every time they practiced he lifted her, not easily, but he did it. She said they didn’t have to do that lift if he wasn’t comfortable with it, but he wanted to do it, and now she was across the dance floor, gracefully running toward him. He could do this.

Her beautiful, flowing, short white dress as she approached him. God, she was so beautiful; he felt like the luckiest man in the world. When she got to him, he grabbed her by the waist, she arched, just so, to keep herself balanced, and he smiled up at her as the wedding guests cheered. The second he lowered her to the ground, he led her in a bit of a free dance, something improvised instead of following the movie’s dance to the letter. “We did it,” he whispered. 

“You did it,” she said, pressing a kiss to his lips before he twirled her out and brought her back in. “Thank you so much for doing this for me. I know dancing isn’t your thing.”

“I would do anything for you.” As he twirled her again, Spencer caught sight of Morgan and Garcia, both of whom were clapping furiously. “I actually had Morgan and Garcia help me before we even started classes.”

A look of surprise flashed across her face as she made eye contact with them and blew them a kiss. “You’re amazing, Spencer Reid.”

“Only for you.”


End file.
